Yesung's Privacy Car
by Lody Kwon
Summary: a Drabble and very short story/ cast : Yesung & Ryeowook... plus Donghae & Eunhyuk /"hmm... mana mobilmu...?"/ "kuberitahu, mobilku adalah mobil paling mahal diseluruh dunia..."/ story iseng yang rada aneh /


**YESUNG's PRIVACY CAR..**

**.**

**.**

_By : **Lody_Kwon ***Kwon Yuri Husband .. :p*_

_Cast : Jong Woon, Ryeo Wook, Donghae, Eunhyuk _

_They're not mine** (just Yuri who would be MINE... :D), **they're an artist who very popular nowdays...  
they're just ordinary guys who hit many girls heart surely..._

_Warning : __**Aneh, Typos dimana-mana.**__**  
**__**yah maklum, namanya juga manusia**_

_Summary : /"hmm... mana mobilmu...?"/ "kuberitahu, mobilku adalah mobil paling mahal diseluruh dunia..."/ _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DON'T READ IF YOU WON'T ...**

**.**

**._  
_**

"aku pulang..." teriak yesung sembari masuk kedalam apartmentnya.

"Chagiya..." Seorang namja keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Wookie... ini ramyeun pesananmu..." kata Yesung menyerahkan bungkusan pada Wookie.

_Chu_

"kau pulang cepat hyungie..." Wookie mengecup pipi Yesung membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"hmm... mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukan istriku..." kata Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie dan mendekapnya.

"Mungkin...?" Wookie menatap Yesung dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"lupakan itu... anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan kata mungkin..." gumam Yesung sebelum mendaratkan kecupannya dileher Wookie.

"ugh..." Desah Wookie saat Yesung mencium lehernya.

"Chagiya... kita lanjutkan nanti, aku mandi dulu..." kata Yesung melepaskan dekapannya .

"Ne... kurasa itu ide yang bagus..." Wookie tersenyum dan melirik kearah Yesung yang sudah berlalu masuk kedalam kamar.

.

"Hyungie... kemari, sudah kubuatkan coklat creamer kesukaanmu..." Wookie menepuk tempat disampingnya saat melihat Yesung keluar kamar setelah mandi.

"ahhh..." yesung dengan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Wookie. "chagiya sini..." Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie dan mendekapnya.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini...?" tanya Wookie bersandar manja didada Yesung.

"Biasa saja... tak lebih lelah daripada jika aku mengerjaimu..." Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan mencolek hidung Wookie.

"jika itu aku sudah tau Hyungie..." jawab Wookie terkekeh.

"hmm... Chagiya, tadi Hae menawariku mobil... karena hari ini galerinya sedang promo item baru... kau mau lihat...?" Yesung menarik selembar kertas disampingnya lalu menyerahkan pada Wookie.

"coba kulihat..." Wookie segera meraih selebaran dari tangan Yesung dan mengamatinya.

"Hyungie... mobil ini bagus juga..." kata Wookie menunjuk sebuah gambar mobil setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat.

"yang ini...? kau mau...?" tawar Yesung pada Wookie.

"Jika boleh..."

"Apa yang tak boleh untukmu... besok saat aku libur, kita ke galeri Hae untuk menanyakan mobil ini..." kata Yesung dengan yakin.

"Jjinjaro...?"

"Hmm... sejak kapan aku bercanda dengan ucapanku chagiya...?" Yesung kembali meraih tubuh Wookie dan mendekapnya.

"jika begitu, kuberi waktu extra malam ini sebagai uang muka... bagaimana...?" Wookie bertanya dengan tatapan dan wajah yang menggoda membuat Yesung menyeringai kecil.

"dan malam-malam selanjutnya, sebagai angsuran... deal...?" tanya yesung terkekeh pelan.

"apapun jawabanku kau akan tetap menganggapnya Deal bukan...?"

"Ne, kau benar..." Yesung melirik Wookie dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aiigooo... Hyungie, apa yang kau lakukan...?" teriak Wookie saat yesung dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya.

"aku ingin menagih 'uang muka' darimu... aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu extra yang kau berikan untukku..." Kata Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Hyungiee..." Ronta Wookie dalam gendongan Yesung.

"malam ini... akan kuajari bagaimana kau harus menyetir..." Yesung menggesekan hidungnya ke pipi Wookie dan membawa Wookie masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung... Wookie... " sapa seorang namja pada Yesung dan Wookie yang sedang melihat-lihat deretan mobil didalam galeri.

"Hae Hyung..." Wookie menoleh lalu memeluk Donghae .

"kalian mencari mobil seperti apa...?" tanya Hae, sebagai pemilik galeri.

"bukan kami Hae, tapi dia..." kata Yesung menunjuk Wookie disampingnya.

"owh... kau Wookie, jadi kau tertarik mobil yang mana...?" tanya Hae menunjuk deretan mobil didalam galeri.

"uhm... aku membaca brosur yang kau berikan pada Hyungie kemarin dan aku tertarik pada BMW model terbaru yang kau tawarkan, hyung..." Kata Wookie menatap Donghae.

"owh product terbarunya disebelah sana, Wookie..." Jawab Hae menunjuk salah satu sudut galeri.

"kami mau lihat Hae..." kata Yesung berjalan kearah sudut yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae.

"perusahaan mengeluarkan 2 product terbaru dari BMW... ini BMW X1 xdriver28i..." kata Donghae menunjuk mobil sport berwarna merah tua. "dan yang itu BMW M5 UK..." kali ini jarinya mengarah pada 2 mobil berwarna hitam dan biru di belakang Wookie.

"kau mau yang mana yeobo...?" Tanya Yesung menatap Wookie yang sedang mengamati mobil-mobil mewah itu.

"hmm... BMW M5 UK, terlihat nyaman dan lebih cocok untukku..." Gumam Wookie melirik Yesung lalu menatap mobil hitam didepannya lagi.

"geure... Hae, pindahkan mobil hitammu itu ke garasiku..." kata Yesung menunjuk mobil hitam pilihan Wookie.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Wookie mencium pipi Yesung sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, Donghae memanggil seorang assistance untuk mengurus semua kelengkapan transaksi.

"Wookie, kau tau... kau sangat beruntung... Suami mu sungguh namja yang baik... apapun yang kau inginkan pasti kau dapatkan..." kata Donghae menepuk pundak Wookie.

"itulah tujuanku menikahi Wookie, Hae... memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan..." Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"tapi aku yakin... itu tak gratis... benarkan...?" Donghae menaikan alisnya menggoda Wookie.

"yah, hyung..." rengek Wookie memukul dada Donghae membuat namja tampan itu tertawa.

"Hyung... kau tak sekalian membeli mobil...?" tawar Hae pada Yesung

"hmm... ne, kau memakai mobil dinas kantor, hyung, atau bahkan kau sering naik bus umum... sekarang malah membelikanku mobil..." Wookie menatap Yesung yang hanya tersenyum.

"apa bedanya mobil dinas dan pribadi... sama-sama mobil kan...? " kata Yesung membelai kepala Wookie.

"Sungguh tak ingin membeli mobil untukmu...?" tanya Hae meyakinkan.

"aku sudah punya mobil pribadi Hae... kau saja yang belum tau..." Jawab Yesung menyeringai kecil menatap Donghae dan Wookie bergantian.

"ahh... Ne, aku sudah lihat mobil baru mu hyung..." kata Donghae ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jjinjaro...?" kaget Wookie menatap Yesung.

"Ne... aku punya mobil pribadi... bukankah kau sering melihatnya..?" Yesung mengangguk.

"yang mana...?" tanya Wookie semakin penasaran.

"akan kutunjukan nanti..." Yesung semakin menyematkan senyum simpulnya.

.

.

_**Kriiiinng...Kriinnggg...**_

"yeobseo..." sapa Wookie pada si penelpon.

"_wookie... ini Donghae..." jawab suara diujung sambungan telepon._

"ah hyung, ne... waeyo...?"

"_Wookie... mobil mu sudah sampai...?"_

"Ne... ne... beberapa jam yang lalu,,, garasi rumah terlihat mewah dengan mobil itu..." jawab Wookie tersenyum.

"_baguslah... tak ada kerusakan body atau yang lain...?"_

"Anniya... Hyungie sudah mengeceknya tadi... aku akan protes jika kutemukan kerusakannya nanti..."

"_hehehe... katakan saja jika memang kau temukan..."_

"Ne..."

"_baiklah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja... kau pasti butuh istirahat..."_

"tidak juga hyung..."

"_tapi kurasa kau harus menyimpan tenagamu... karena mobilmu sudah datang, kau pasti harus membayar mahal pada Suami mu kan...?" kata Donghae terkekeh membuat Wookie merona meskipun hanya berbincang lewat telepon._

"yah, Lee Donghae, apa maksudmu...? kau dan Hyukie hyung ternyata sama-sama Byuntae, Ne...?" dengus Wookie terdengar salah tingkah.

"_hahaha... aku kan dongsaengnya tentu saja sama... ya sudah, Gomawo ne... salam untuk Yesung hyung..."_

"Ne, Byuntae hyung..." jawab Wookie terkekeh, lalu menutup pembicaraan dengan Donghae.

Setelahnya Wookie kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti, menyiapkan baju untuk Yesung yang sedang mandi.

"Siapa yang menelpon...?" Suara huski Yesung dan dekapan erat dipinggang, membuat Wookie menoleh sekilas.

"Hae hyung..." jawab Wookie tersenyum.

"ada apa...? hal penting...?"

"anniya... hanya menanyakan masalah mobil..." kata Wookie lagi lalu berbalik dan menghadap Yesung.

"uhm... kukira coba mendekati istriku..." gumam Yesung menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Wookie.

"Yeobo... Hae hyung tidak gila..." jawab Wookie terkekeh.

"siapa tau saja... memangnya kau tau apa isi hati seseorang...?" dengus Yesung membuat Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak akan Hyungie..." jawab Wookie masih tertawa kecil.

'DUGH...'

Yesung memutar tubuh Wookie untuk menghadapnya dan menghimpitnya dengan lemari.

"wae...wae...?" tanya Wookie menatap Yesung dengan salah tingkah.

'Chu...'

"euhm..." desah Wookie saat Yesung mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"ini sisa uang muka pembelian mobil..." kata Yesung mengusap bibir Wookie setelah menciumnya.

"aigooo..." gumam Wookie dengan wajah yang sudah merona karena tatapan Yesung padanya. "Hyungie... "

"hmm...?" Yesung merespon.

"kau bilang kau punya mobil pribadi bukan...? tapi aku tak pernah tau mobilmu..." tanya Wookie menepuk-nepuk dada Yesung.

"ahh... mobilku..." Yesung menaikan alisnya. "kau sungguh tak tau...?"

"hmm..hmm..." Wookie menggeleng dengan exspresi polos diwajahnya.

"Tutup matamu... akan kuperlihatkan..."

Yesung memutar tubuh Wookie kembali membelakanginya lalu menutup mata wookie dengan sebelah tangannya. Secara perlahan Yesung menarik tubuh Wookie untuk bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kuberitahu, mobilku adalah mobil paling mahal diseluruh dunia... mobil termewah dan terindah yang pernah tercipta..." kata Yesung tersenyum meski Wookie tak bisa melihat senyumnya.

"yang kutahu kau hanya memakai mobil dinas setiap hari..." kata Wookie terus mengikuti langkah pelan Yesung.

"Ne, karena aku tak mau orang lain melihat saat aku mengemudikan mobil pribadiku... " Yesung berhenti didepan cermin rias disamping ranjangnya. "karena mobilku terlalu pri... ba...di..." bisik Yesung.

"hmm...?" Wookie bergumam dan menaikan alisnya tepat saat Yesung menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari mata Wookie.

"buka matamu..." perintah Yesung dan Wookie segera membuka matanya.

"hmm... mana mobilmu...?" tanya Wookie sedikit kecewa saat dia tak melihat apapun kecuali cermin didepannya.

"lihatlah itu..." kata Yesung lembut menunjuk cermin dihadapan mereka. "apa yang kau lihat...?"

"aku dan kau..." Jawab Wookie masih dengan exspresi bongung.

"berarti kau sudah melihat mobilku..." gumam Yesung mempererat dekapannya dipinggang Wookie.

"mobil mu...?"

"Ne..."

"aghhh... hyungie..." desah Wookie saat Yesung menyusupkan tangannya kedalam piyama Wookie.

" mobil pribadiku... mobil yang hanya boleh aku naiki, aku kendarai, dan mobil yang tak boleh bahkan hanya disentuh oleh orang lain..." Yesung menatap cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya bersama Wookie disana.

"mobil yang bisa kau dekap...?" tanya Wookie tersenyum mulai mengerti maksud Yesung.

"hmm... satu-satunya mobil yang bisa kudekap... dan bisa membalas dekapanku... mobil yang terasa manis saat aku menciumnya..." bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Wookie membuat Wookie merona karena suara yesung.

"ugghh..." Wookie kembali bergerak gelisah saat Yesung menyentuh dadanya.

"Mobil pribadi yang kudapatkan 3 bulan yang lalu... mobil yang selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan saat aku _'mengendarainya'_ setiap malam..." Yesung tersenyum simpul lalu mencium leher Wookie yang sudah bergerak semakin tak tenang dalam pelukan Yesung.

'HUP'

"Omonaaa..." jerit Wookie saat Yesung mengangkat Tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang.

"saatnya _'mengendarai'_ mobil pribadiku..." kata Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Wookie.

"Ne... kau boleh _'mengendarainya'_ kapanpun kau mau..." dengan wajah bersemu merah Wookie merangkul leher Yesung dan menciumnya.

.

_**_Donghae, Side_**_

"Hae... mobil Wookie sudah kau kirimkan ...?" tanya Eunhyuk, Hyung Donghae yang juga sahabat Wookie, lalu duduk disamping Donghae.

"Ne, hyung... kau tau, mobil yang Wookie dan Yesung hyung beli...? itu mobil terbaru... bahkan gajiku 5 tahun saja tak cukup untuk membelinya..." Kata Donghae menatap Eunhyuk.

"Jjinjaro...?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata membulat.

"Ne, Jjinjaro... Wookie sungguh beruntung, Suaminya meski dari luar terlihat seperti namja tak terawat begitu tapi kenyatannya... dia bahkan mampu membeli Showroom ku beserta isi-isinya..." gumam Donghae dengan nada kagum tapi juga sedikit terdengar nada iri.

"Hae... telepon Wookie, katakan aku ingin main ke apartmentnya besok..." kata Eunhyuk sembari mengunyah snacknya.

Donghae segera meraih telepon disampingnya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang diyakini nomer ponsel Wookie.

'_tuuut...tuut...'_

"_ye...obseo...?" seseorang menjawab dengan suara berat diujung sana._

"Yesung hyung...?" kata Donghae menebak siapa yang menjawab teleponnya.

"_Ne... wae...?"_

"hmm... aku menelpon karena Hyukie hyung yang menyuruhku... katakan pada Wookie, besok Hyukie hyung akan main ke apartment..." kata Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk sekilas.

"_Ne... akan kusampaikan..." jawab Yesung "ada lagi...?"_

"anniya... hyanya itu saja..." jawab Donghae.

"katakan juga, aku akan datang bersama Sungmin hyung dan Bummie..." bisik Eunhyuk pelan pada Donghae.

'_PLETAK...'_

Terdengar suara sesuatu dibanting dari ujung sambungan telepon. Seperti sesuatu yang dibanting keatas meja atau atas lantai.

"Hyung... yesung hyung..." panggil Donghae tapi tak ada jawaban atau respon dari Yesung dari ujung sana.

"wae...?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Mollayo... Yesung hyung tak menjawab panggilanku... tapi teleponnya masih menyala..." jawab Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Hyu..."

"_agghh... hyungie..."_

"hmm..." terdengar suara dari sambungan telepon membuat Donghae menaikan alisnya.

"_Hyungie... pelan-pelan... ap..appo..." sekali lagi terdengar suara dari telepon dan itu suara Wookie._

"ahhh..." kata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan heran dan seketika Donghae tersenyum

"waeyo...?" Eunhyuk menatap semakin penasaran karena melihat senyum donghae.

"dengarkan ini..." kata Donghae mendekatkan gagang telepon pada Eunhyuk.

"_Ughh... Hyung... kubilang pelan-pelan... sakit..."_

"hmmm... sepertinya teleponmu mengganggu pekerjaan mereka Hae..." kata Eunhyuk yang kini ikut memasang senyuman penuh arti diwajahnya.

"Ne... kurasa Yesung hyung sedang _'mengendarai'_ mobil pribadinya... tak baik menguping..." kata Hae terkekeh lalu meletakan gagang telepon ketempat semula.

"semoga _'mobil'_ Yesung hyung masih bisa berjalan besok..." gumam Eunhyuk kembali mengunyah snacknya dan tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

I'm Sorry... this is just a broke story...

Miandhe, ini hanya sebuah cerita yang dibuat karena bosan... dan karena _**Lody_Kwon**_ yang _**HANDSOME**_ ini kerja bersama mobil-mobil...  
jadilah ceritanya juga bawa-bawa mobil...  
jangan maksain diri buat baca, karena ceritanya gga penting banget...

**_Mian karena ceritanya yang aneh..._ *DEEP BOOW...***

***BOW AGAIN...***

***BOW ONCE AGAIN***

**Pay...pay... **

_**LODY_KWON**_


End file.
